Liliana's Story
by xXPoWeRpUfF FaNXx
Summary: A chance at escape will make a young girl do almost anything. When she meets mysterious wizard in the woods will she be able to escape? OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

**A/N: this is my first chapter to Liliana's Story and not only that but this is my first ff ever so please no flaming and i apologize for any misspellings so ya please be honest and share ideas thanks a bunch i hope you enjoy!**

Why did it have to be me? Of all people in our clan it HAD to be me. If my father loved me then why did he agree to this? My family had arranged me to be the peace treaty between our clan, the Emerald NorthSky and the Bloodshed Forest. The clan was known just as Bloodshed because of there ruthless nature. But none the less I had to marry a were wolf whose name was Nate Watt. Nate was my greatest enemy and this was going to be terrible.

When I had first heard of this I was afraid. How would this work? I mean we had been enemies with the Bloodshed for far too long. Peace was not a good answer for the time being. He was going to hate me and I already hate him. This relationship just wouldn't work, one of us is bound to kill the other. What will I do now, I can't confront my dad he would kill me then give me a big lecture and I do not want to have to go through another one of those.

The next day I woke with a start. Another nightmare, I seemed to get these often. Well in the past couple of days really. It was always the same, I was in the dark woods with know one around. Suddenly a strange figure was before me, a couple of feet away. But before I could reach it I would wake up. I sat up quietly and looked around my small hut. Still damp and quiet from the winter months. After a while of doing nothing I decided to go do the worst thing I could possibly do. Go see my father.

I walked out of the small clay house and down the small path to my fathers hut. What was I thinking? Going to him asking not to marry Nate? He would never agree this had been his decision and not mine.

I was stuck in this. Forever.

Great now what should I do I am actually scared to marry Nate,though I don't know why. It's just every time I here his name something just comes over me and it is starting to creep me out big time.

Right now I was actually wishing I was someone else or somewhere else. All of a sudden I see Nate out of the corner of my eye and he is coming my way, what do I do , I can't run he had already seen me,I would just have to straighten up and talk to him once and for all . After all I have been trying to avoid him.

So to get my mind off of things I went into Warwood forest to pick some flowers. So I was picking flowers and out of the corner of my eye I saw someone, it looked as if he was watching me. I went over to him and he ran, so I ran after him. After like 35 minutes of chasing him through the forest he stopped to take a breath (of course I wasn't tired because I am a werefox). Just as I was going to jump on top of him, he turned around and I saw his face. I stopped, although I don't know why but there was something about him that restrained me from killing him.

After about 3 minutes of silence he finally spoke, but what he said was awkward.

He said "Hi, my name is Sage, Sage Morre. Why didn't you attack me, you had a good chance"

I said "there's something about you, I just couldn't, and how how did you know I was going to attack you? "

Sage shrugged. "Well you're a werefox aren't you?"

"Well ya, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I am a wizard and werefoxes usually attack wizards" He stated

"Where did you here that?"

"My dad told me "

I suppressed my laughter as I got my words out. "Well... that's one hundred percent myth!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well then what is the truth?"

"The truth is we eat berries and fruits."

"okay?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"I am soo sorrry but I have to go"

" Well will I see you again tomorrow?"

"Umm, ya, same time as today "

" Sounds good to me bye see you tomorrow. "

That was fun. What really tickles me is why didn't he cast a spell on me, I mean he did have a wand. It's 7:30 pm now so I have to go back to my hut and go to bed. Bed is the last thing I want to do right now.

I woke up this morning running out of my hut although I don't know why I just something told me I had to. To my surprise everyone was already up and it was now 10:30 am, 30 min. past the time we were supposed to be up. I just hoped that my dad wouldn't figure out.

Well I spoke too soon my dad figured and for the last hour he gave me a lecture (his lectures are NOT fun).

* * *

It is now time to go back into Warwood forest to talk to Sage but this time I have to tell him about the marriage. After all we have been seeing each other for weeks now.

"Well hey beautiful "Sage said as he saw me.

" Hi Sage, I have to tell you something "

" What is that Liliana? "

"Well I am supposed to be married to someone in Bloodshed forest to be a peace tready between our clans"

"wh- huh,,,, but, I, thought thne Bloodshed are bad and you have to marry one. "

" I know pretty crazy and i've tried to reason with my father but that didn't work, so I am being forced to marry someone named Nate Watt and he is a total jerk "

" Well can't we just runaway? "

" WHAT? "

" Come on it'll be just you and me and noone will know, think about it. I love you bye bye see you tomorrow and if you decide to , then bring your stuff. "

" okay bye bye love you too! "

I am soo speechless right now, Sage just asked me runaway with him, what do I do?

After sleeping on it I had decided that I would run away with Sage.


	2. Chapter 2

Later after I had decided to run away with Sage I wrote a note to my dad and it said : Dear Father, I ran away with a guy named Sage and he is a wizard. I know you are going to try and find me and what not so I marry Nate but I don't want to marry him even if it is for a peace tready i still don't so if you want me then come and find me! Sincerely, Liliana.

When I went into the forest that was the last time I had saw anyone from my village.

" Hi Sage I have decided to run away with you. "

" I knew you would do the right thing now come on let's go. "

" Wait there is something I need to tell you. "

" What? "

" I had written a letter to my dad. "

" Oh no we better run! "

" Why? "

" Well here comes your dad who is right behind you and who is probably trying to catch you and there are some people following him so we better run... NOW! "

We started to run with all of our might. We must of ran about 20 miles. My dad just wouldn't stop running after us. After about 30 minutes all of the people that were following my dad, were gone because they got too tired or they tripped and couldn't catch up with the others who were still running.

My dad is soo furious I can't let him catch us who knows what will happen. All I know is that if he catches us we will be in BIG BIG BIG trouble, so we have to keep running for our lives, literally. Oh no what do I do Sage is starting to get tired but my dad isn't the slitest bit tired, this was now a complete disaster.

I had told Sage to turn into something that could run and he did, Sage was now not as tired and we then ran super fast it's like Sage casted a spell on both of us to make us go super fast and i mean super fast.

After about 30 min. we finally got rid of my dad. Sage turned back into his human self and...

"ummmmmm Sage were in the city"

"well this has been a very weird but awesome day" he said.

So we went and walked around the city for a long time and I had tried things I never even knew existed.

After a while in the city Sage had told me we had to get out of the city and he wouldn't tell me why no matter how many times I asked.

we were now headed towards the trains .


End file.
